Seppun
by JJ Ichiro
Summary: Terjadi sesuatu saat Sasuke tengah menangkap pokemon,/ Silahkan mampir :)


Disclaimer 'NARUTO'

Belong to

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Story by JJ Ichiro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning! Ooc, typo, alur berantakan, eyd diragukan dan keslahan lainnya mohon dimaklumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca ^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Loh Sas, mau kemana? "

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika sahabat bersurai kuning jabriknya a.k.a Naruto berhasil menahannya.

"Pulang. " jawabnya singkat.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kita ada kuliah sore, ingat? "

Helaan napas keluar dari laki-laki bersurai hitam itu, sebelum kedua iris hitamnya menatap Naruto. "Baru saja Shikamaru memberi kabar, Asuma- _sensei_ ijin untuk menemani istrinya yang sedang melahirkan. " jelasnya.

Kedua mata Naruto seketika berbinar senang. "Benarkah?! "

"Hn. " gumam Sasuke kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Naruto. Sayangnya, Naruto lagi-lagi tak membiarkan sahabatnya pergi begitu saja.

"Hei, dari pada kaupulang, lebih baik di sini. Lihat! " Naruto menunjukkan ponsel pintarnya di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke meliriknya tanpa minat. "Apa? "

Naruto berdecak. "Menangkap Pokemon Go! Jangan bilang kau tidak tau game yang sedang populer ini! Lihat! Teman-teman kita juga antusias mencari pokemon di sini. " tunjuknya pada para mahasiswa yang tak jauh dari mereka tengah berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"Tentu saja aku tak mau ketinggalan. Aku berburu pokemon dengan berkeliling kampus kita. Sayangnya, hanya 5 pokemon yang berhasil kudapat, itu pun pokemon yang sangat umum seperti _carterpie,_ _pidgeto_ dll. Ayolah, kau juga tak mau ketinggalan dengan keseruan game pokemon ini kan? " sambung Naruto antusias.

Sasuke mendengus, Ia sendiri memang tak berminat memainkan permainan yang katanya tengah digandrungi oleh teman-temannya itu. Baginya, lebih baik tidur nyenyak di rumah dari pada harus berjalan-jalan mencari sesuatu yang entah apa Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Naruto- _kun,_ "

Kedua laki-laki berbeda surai itu menoleh dan mendapati perempuan bersuari ungu tua panjang itu menghampiri Naruto. Hyuuga Hinata, perempuan cantik itu adalah kekasih hati Naruto.

"Ohh, hai ... " sapa Naruto sedikit kikuk karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau di sini? Aku mengirimimu pesan tadi, bukannya datang malah di sini? " ucapnya ketus seraya melirik sinis Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendapat lirikan sinis dari kekasih sahabatnya yang seakan berkata 'daripada kau bersamanya, lebih baik kau bersamaku. Mengerti arti lirikan sinis Hinata, dengan cepat Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

'Sorry nona Hyuuga, bukan aku yang membuat kekasihmu tak menemanimu. ' seru inner Sasuke angkuh.

Hinata menatap sebal Naruto. "Kau tau kan, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk pertunjukan pentas seni besok? Aku mengirimimu pesan, apa kau tak membacanya? "

"Eh? " baru saja Naruto akan mengecek pesan dari Hinata di ponselnya, sebelum suara sang kekasih menghentikannya.

"Tidak perlu! Sudah ada Shino- _kun_ tadi yang membantuku. " sungutnya. Iris matanya tak sengaja menatap layar ponsel Naruto, yang seketika menbuatnya bertambah sebal.

"Pekemon, pokemon, pokemon terus! Jadi, pokemon sekarang lebih penting dari pada aku?! Aku ini kekasihmu Naruto- _kun!_ " tuntut Hinata. Pasalnya perempuan cantik itu sudah bosan dengan kelakuan sang kekasih yang lebih mengejar pokemon ketimbang dirinya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, " sangkal Naruto.

"Apa?! Alasan saja terus! " teriak Hinata yang sontak membuat Naruto dan Sasuke berjengit kaget. Baru kali ini, perempuan yang terlihat kalem bisa semarah ini hanya karena Naruto tak bisa menemaninya.

"Kamu selalu saja seperti ini, tak bisa kah kamu ngertiin aku? "

"Aku? " celetuk Naruto.

Hinata meliriknya sebal. "Ya! Kamu! "

"Jadi duta shampo lain? ... BWAHAHAHAHA ... ups. "

...

Hening ...

Sasuke mendengus tak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Ia bahkan sampai tersentak kaget mendengar suara tawa menggelegar dari Naruto barusan, dan apa-apatan tampang bodohnya itu? Kekasihnya sedang ngambek, kenapa dia malah membuat lelucon?

Detik berikutnya, tas tangan berwarna hijau mentereng milik Hinata itu mendarat mulus dengan kencangnya di wajah tampan Naruto.

' **Plak'**

"Yadaww! " kaget Naruto yang seketika memegangi wajahnya.

"Bo-bodoh! " teriak Hinata kemudian berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto tampak terkejut. "Eh? Hinata- _chan!_ "

"Hihihi. " iris biru laut Naruto menatap Sasuke dan menemukan sang sahabat yang tengah terkikik senang. Ia mendengus sebal.

Dengan kesal Ia menyerahkan ponselnya di telapak tangan Sasuke yang seketika membuat kikikan Sasuke terhenti. "Oi! " teriaknya ketika Naruto malah berlari mengejar Hinata, meninggalkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Titip dulu, kalau mau kau juga boleh memainkannnya. " teriak Naruto sebelum berlari mengejar sang kekasih.

"Dasar bodoh, untuk apa aku memainkan permainan ini? " gerutunya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sebalnya.

 **Drt** ... **Drt** ... **Drt**

Sasuke menatap layar ponsel pintar milik Naruto. Tampak sebuah pokemon di layar ponsel Naruto. Awalnya Sasuke berpikir akan mengabaikannya dan pergi tidur di kamarnya, namun sepertinya Ia sedikit tertarik dengan pokemonnya. "Tinggal memainkannya saja, kan? Apa susahnya, " gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Jari Sasuke bergerak menekan dan menahan gambar pokeball yang ada di ponsel. Lingkaran berwarna hijau pun muncul di layar, Ia pun menggeser jarinya yang menekan pokeball ke arah pokemon kemudian melepaskannya.

Senyum kemenangan pun terpatri di wajah tampannya ketika baru saja Ia berhasil mendapatkan pokemon pertamanya, _Bulbasaur._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berawal dari iseng memainkan pokemon go di ponsel Naruto, hingga Ia keasikkan dan membawanya terus saja menangkap pokemon. Tak terasa kini langkah kakinya sampai di gedung fakultas kedokteran. Laki-laki itu berdiri di samping pohon mahoni yang rindang. Sedang dirinya dengan seringainya menatap pokemon yang muncul di layar ponsel.

Dari arah berlawanan, tampak Sakura yang berlari dengan raut wajah marah bercampur kesal mengejar Kiba. "Jangan lari kau Kiba, aku belum selesai memarahimu! Berani-beraniya kau mempermainkan perasaan sahabatku! Hei berhenti! "

 **Srett'**

Perempuan itu berhasil menghentikan Kiba dengan menarik jaket yang dipakai Kiba, kemudian dengan cepat meraih ponsel Kiba di tangan kirinya.

"Heh! " seringai Sakura angkuh. Iris hijau teduhnya menatap sahabatnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Ino-pig, aku berhasil mengambil ponselnya. Kau tenang saja, setelah ini kau bisa melakukan apa saja dengan ponselnya. " sambungnya.

Kiba menggeram kesal. "Sial! Dia berhasil mengambil ponselku. "

Perempuan bersurai pink sepundak itu memeletkan lidahnya kepada Kiba, meledeknya.

Sasuke menyeringai senang, sebentar lagi Ia akan mendapatkan pikachu. Ia bersiap melepas jarinya di layar ponsel sebelum dirinya sedikit terusik ketika mendengar keributan kecil di belakangnya. Sasuke mencoba mengabaikannya dan kembali fokus dengan pokemonnya.

"Jidat lebar sialan! " gerutu Kiba menatap sebal perempuan yang sudah mengambil ponselnya yang perlahan melangkah menghampiri sahabatnya.

" _Junbi_ O.K. " gumam Sasuke senang. Ia pun melepaskan jarinya yang menekan pokeball yang mengarah pada pokemon, sebelum dirinya dikejutkan dengan sebuah lengan yang terjulur dari arah belakang bahu kirinya kemudian menarik sesuatu di depannya, yang dengan sukses menabrak tubuh Sasuke. Kejadiannya begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba membuat tubuh Sasuke terhuyung dan jatuh terjengkang bersamaan dengan tubuh seseorang yang menghantam tubuhnya dan jatuh tepat di atasnya.

 **Bruk'**

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirnya. Tepat ketika Ia membuka matanya, sudah ada tatapan keterkejutan dari iris hijau teduh di atasnya yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Sakura segera mengangkat wajahnya, membuat ciuman tak terduga antara mereka terlepas. "K-kau ... " kejutnya.

Mendapat peluang, Kiba segera mencari ponselnya dan memungutnya. Setelahnya laki-laki itu segera beranjak pergi yang sebelumnya sempat bersiul jail ke arah mereka.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling memandang dengan pandangan bingung, kaget dan tak percaya. Hingga suara perempuan bersurai merah panjang mengejutkan mereka.

"Hah? SASUKE- _KUN_! "

Keduanya kompak menolah menatap Karin yang berdiri menjulang di samping mereka. Tak jauh dari mereka, Ino dan Tenten pun tampak terkejut menatap apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat bersurai pink mereka. "Sakura ... kau dalam masalah besar karena berani mencium laki-laki, "

"Kakasih Uzumaki Karin dan incaran para perempuan kampus kita. " sambung Tenten masih dalam keterkejutannya. Mengerti situasinya, Sakura segera menyingkir dari badan atas Sasuke melihat wajah marah Karin bak banteng yang siap mengamuk.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Tega sekali kamu menghianatiku Sasuke- _kun,_ " kesal Karin menatap laki-laki yang perlahan bangun seraya menepuk-nepuk celananya dari kotoran dan menatap Karin sekilas.

Karin meraih lengan Sasuke agar menatapnya. "Sayang, tatap aku saat aku sedang berbicara. " tuntutnya, melihat Sasuke yang tampak santai.

Iris hitam Sasuke melirik tangan Karin yang memegang lengannya kemudian menepisnya pelan. Ia menatap Karin dengan wajah tenangnya, kemudian mendesah pelan seraya memalingkan wajahnya. "Haah ... _mendokusei_ , dimana ponsel Naruto? "

Karin tampak kesal karena Sasuke menepis lengannya dan mengabaikannya. "Sikapmu akhir-akhir ini berubah. Kau jarang memberi kabar, tak pernah membalas pesanku dan mengabaikan panggilanku. Dan sekarang, kau malah berciuman dengannya?! Tak tahukah kau hatiku sakit melihatnya. " geramnya dengan lirikan sinis pada Sakura.

Sasuke mengikuti lirikan Karin kemudian kembali menatap Karin. "Kau bicara apa? " katanya santai.

Karin bertambah jengkel mendengarnya, Ia pun berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke. "Aku berbicara tentang hubungan kita! Aku ini kekasihmu! " marahnya seraya menunjuk dada Sasuke dengan jari telunjukknya.

"Bagus ya ... mengabaikanku akhir-akhir ini, rupanya kau berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain? Aku menghawatirkanmu, mengira kau marah denganku atau apa hingga kau mengabaikanku rupanya ... " Karin terus saja mengomel membuat Sasuke merasa jengah mendengarnya. Laki-laki itu melarikan pandangannya dan tak mengaja pandangannya tertuju pada Naruto bersama Hinata. Tampak Naruto yang sepertinya tengah berusaha meminta maaf dengan Hinata yang bersikap cuek. Sasuke mendengus melihatnya.

"Sasuke! " teriak Karin, membuat Sasuke dengan segera menatap perempuan di depannya. "Aku mencoba bersabar dengan hubungan kita yang akhir-akhir ini kurang baik. Tapi kau seakan tak peduli dengan hubungan kita. Kali ini kumohon, pahami keadaanku, "

Wajah Naruto entah kenapa terlitas di benaknya saat Ia menatap wajah Karin yang merah karena marah. "Aku? " tanya Sasuke, menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya! Kau! Siapa lagi? "

"Jadi duta shampo lain? ... BWAHAHAHHA ... Ups! " dengan tengilnya Sasuke menirukan gaya Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu bak iklan yang pernah Ia lihat di televisi.

Sakura yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Sasuke tampak melongo melihatnya. Tak menyangka laki-laki sekeren dan setampan dan sepopuler Sasuke bisa tertawa lebar seperti itu. Bahkan Sakura merasa gemas sendiri saat Sasuke kerkata 'ups' dengan telapak tangan laki-laki itu di depan mulut seolah terkejut. Bukan hanya Sakura saja, Tenten dan Ino yang berada tak jauh dari mereka pun juga melongo menatap Sasuke.

"Ka-kau ... " ucap Karin tak percaya, antara kesal, marah dan malu. Bukannya minta maaf, Sasuke malah mempermainkannya.

"Bwahahahha ... "

Karin menoleh menatap Tenten dan Ino yang tengah tertawa kemudian menatap Sakura yang juga terkikik. Dengan muka merah menahan marah bercampur malu, Ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, kemudian menatap Sasuke yang malah menatapnya santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Kita PUTUS! " teriak Karin di depan Sasuke membuat Sakura, Ino dan Tenten menghentikan tawanya.

 **Prok** **prok** **prok**

Sasuke bertepuk tangan di depan wajah Karin. "Wow, luar biasa! Memangnya kapan kita menjalin hubungan? " katanya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Karin.

Karin tampak terkejut mendengarnya kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya. Iris merah karin menatap tajam Sasuke. "Tega sekali kau berkata seperti itu? Hubungan kita hampir genap setahun sebelum kau bersikap menghindariku. "

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. " kata Sasuke seraya menggerakkan jarinya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Bukan kita. Kau dan Suigetsu. " sambung Sasuke. Karin melebarkan kedua matanya.

"K-kau ... " gagapnya.

"Ya. Hubungan kita berakhir saat kau diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengannya di belakangku. Kau bersikap sok polos seolah tak terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Suigetsu." jelas Sasuke.

"Itu karena kau terus saja menghindariku. " ucap Karin tak terima.

"Tidak. Bukan aku yang menghindar, tapi kau. Kau menyukaiku dan meyukainya. Hatimu tak bisa memilih antara aku dan dia. Tapi maaf, aku bukan laki-laki yang menyukai perempuan dengan dua hati. Dan ... hubungan kita berakhir. " sambung Sasuke tenang.

Karin terperanjat mendengarnya. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena memang apa yang Sasuke katakan memang benar. Ia menduakan Sasuke. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Karin memang menyukai Sasuke dan Suigetsu, Ia tak bisa memilih diantara keduanya yang sama-sama membuatnya nyaman. Tapi sekarang, Ia tahu Ia salah karena menduakan Sasuke. Meski hatinya sakit, inilah yang akhirnya Ia dapat karena dengan perasaan egosinya menyukai dua laki-laki.

Perasaan Karin begitu campur aduk sekarang. Karena sudah kadung malu, Ia pun pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata lagi.

"Eh?! " Sakura berjengit saat matanya tak sengaja menatap Gaara yang menatapnya kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya saat Ia menatapnya balik.

"Gaara ... " gumam Sakura. Ia pun melangkah hendak menyusul Gaara.

 **Tap.**

"Mau kemana kau?! "

Sayangnya, Sasuke tak membiarkan Sakura pergi begitu saja. Laki-laki itu menahan lengan Sakura.

Iris hijau teduh Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Kurasa ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu. " kata Sakura. Perempuan itu mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke namun Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Setelah apa yang sudah kaulakukan padaku barusan? Jangan harap! " Sasuke menarik Sakura agar mendekat padanya. Sakura tersentak kaget, dengan segera Sakura menahan dada Sasuke agar tak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Seakan ingat sesuatu, Ia pun melarikan pandangannya menatap Gaara yang lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. "Ga-Gaara- _kun,_ " gumam Sakura.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Setelahnya Ia kembali menatap Sakura. Lengan Sasuke satunya memegang pinggang Sakura kemudian menariknya lebih dekat.

 **Srett'**

Sakura berjengit dan segera menatap Sasuke dan langsung dikejutkan tatapan Sasuke yang menatapnya intens.

'Ini terlalu dekat. ' batin Sakura gugup. Pipi putihnya seketika merona merah ketika Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bergesekan seakan ingin menciumnya. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang.

"Oh, hentikan dong! " kata Sakura gugup seraya menjauhkan Sasuke darinya.

"Yang tadi itu, gawat juga yaa ... kekasihmu melihatmu menciumku tadi. " kata Sasuke santai menatap wajah Sakura.

"Dia bukan kekasihku. " jawab Sakura cepat.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Benarkah? Lalu, kenapa kau merasa risau menatapnya? Oh, apa mungkin kau menyukainya? "

"Bukan urusanmu! " ujar Sakura jengkel.

"Hmm. " Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menatap Sakura dengan seringai yang menurut Sakura menyebalkan.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?! " desis Sakura. Sasuke terus saja menatapnya dengan seringainya itu.

Tak lama, netra hitam Sasuke bergulir menatap Gaara yang berdiri di koridor fakultas kedokteran. "Oi, Sabaku. " panggilnya. Tatapan Gaara bertemu tatap dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura dan merangkulnya. "Mulai sekarang dia adalah kekasihku. Jadi, kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. " kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Gaara.

Kedua mata Gaara sedikit melebar mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Tenten dan Ino yang tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan barusan.

Sakura berjengit mendengarnya kemudian melepaskan lengan Sasuke yang merangkulnya. Menatap tajam Sasuke, kemudian ...

 **Plak'**

"Aw! Sakit tau, " ujar Sasuke dengan mimik lucu saat merasakan panas di pipi kirinya bekas tamparan Sakura. Laki-laki berparas tampan itu mengelus pipinya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya yang menurut Sakura lucu sekaligus gemas melihatnya. Namun dengan segera perempuan penyuka cherry itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat mengusir pikiran bodohnya barusan.

Iris hijau teduhnya kembali menatap tajam Sasuke. "Seenaknya saja berkata seperti itu, kita bahkan tak pernah berbicara dan kau dengan seenaknya menjadikanku kekasihmu? Jangan harap! " teriaknya marah.

Sasuke mendengus tak percaya. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang seenaknya. Kau juga dengan seenaknya dan tidak sopannya menciumku barusan. " ujarnya seraya mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Sakura.

Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke di dahinya. "Jangan mengetuk-ngetuk dahiku! " kesalnya. "Lagipula tadi itu hanya kecelakaan. Gara-gara Kiba menarik kerah belakangku, dan aku juga tak tau kau berada di belakangku juga, hingga kita jatuh bersama dan ... dan ... " Sakura kesulitan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau dengan seenaknya mencium bibirku. " sambung Sasuke enteng.

Sakura menatapnya jengkel. "Sudah kubilang itu kecelakaan! " sangkalnya.

"Kecelakaan atau bukan, kau sudah menodai bibirku. " ujar Sasuke cepat seraya menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Kedua pipi Sakura kembali merona. Perkataan Sasuke seolah Ia telah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada aset berharga milik laki-laki itu. Sakura menggeleng cepat, menghalau pikiran-pikiran kotor di kepalanya.

Menyadari itu, Sasuke mendekat. Meraih lengan Sakura dan menariknya mendekat. Netra hitamnya menatap cukup lama ke dalam netra hijau teduh milik Sakura yang baru Ia sadari sangat indah, sebelum Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Mencium dengan lembut dan singkat bibir Sakura.

 **Cup'**

Sasuke mendengus geli menyadari raut wajah kaget Sakura saat Ia menciumnya. "Dengan ini kita impas. Tapi tetap saja, mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku. " ujarnya dengan seringai andalannya.

Sakura tampak terpaku di tempatnya. Ia seakan lupa caranya bernapas dan berpijak. Namun itu tak lama, karena kesadarannya kembali saat jari-jari Sasuke merapikan poninya yang menjuntai menutupi matanya saat angin membelainya.

"Hah?! A-apa yang kaulakukan?! " Sakura mendorong Sasuke kemudian berjongkok dan memegang kedua pipinya yang merona merah. "Yang tadi itu ... " gumamnya gelisah.

"Aku menciummu. " sambung Sasuke santai. Sakura terperanjat. Ia pun berdiri dan menatap Sasuke lama dengan pandangan kesalnya yang sialnya Ia tak mampu berkata lagi.

" _Baka!_ " umpatnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura! " Tenten dan Ino pun menyusul Sakura.

Sasuke meraih ponsel Naruto yang dari tadi tergeletak di bawah pohon Mahoni. Pandangannya kemudian beralih menatap punggung Sakura yang perlahan menjauhinya.

Ia menatap Sakura lama, kemudian menatap ponsel pintar Naruto. "Gagal menangkap pokemon, namun aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak terduga. "

Netra hitamnya kembali menatap Sakura yang menghilang di belokan. "Kissu ... menakjubkan, " gumamnya. Kemudian seulas senyum terpatri di wajah tampannya.

END.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo Minna ^^/

Gimana menurut kalian setelah membaca fic ini? absurd kah? #iyadehabsurd -_-

Maaf ya, bukannya lanjutin fic yang masih tbc malah update fic baru. Kebetulan yang muncul ide ini, jadi langsung ketik aja. Hanya fic kecil sambil nunggu temen yg katanya mau dateng. Semoga suka ya ... :)

Oke, sampai jumpa di fic sy berikutnya bye-bye ^_^/

Salam,

JJ Ichiro


End file.
